Abby's Birthday
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: It's Abby's birthday and the Director gets her a very special present.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haven't decided if I'm going to leave it a oneshot or continue. But regardless, enjoy the story! :)**

Abby stepped off the elevator to her lab, clad in her famous platform boots and black miniskirt, as well as an Invader Zim party shirt. Flipping on the lights, she took in the large bouquet of a dozen black roses, accompanied by smaller red ones and a sprinkling of baby's breath, sitting on her desk in her office. There was no card, but she took them to be from Gibbs. He had taken her to dinner the night before, as he always did, but he usually got her something nice on the day of her birthday as well.

She took the roses in her right hand, the ones from McGee in her left hand, and dropped her purse on the seat. She proceeded toward her refrigerator, placing the beautiful bouquets on the top shelf. She smiled at the thought of Ziva's present. They were going to a spa this weekend, where her favorite band happened to be making a stop on their tour, and they had tickets in the fifth row.

She turned, noticing something she hadn't before. In the far corner of the room, was a Caf-Pow machine. "No!" she screamed, not believing it. She ran across the room, searching wildly for a card. She had gotten gifts from everyone besides Jenny, but she hadn't really been expecting more than a 'Happy Birthday.' She had no idea who would still get her something. Soon, she found a small, black card. She took it off the machine, unfolding it. Inside, was a message in what appeared to be metallic Sharpie, _Now you don't have to wait for Gibbs, Jenny :)__._ Abby took off up the stairs, a face splitting grin on her face, not willing to wait for the elevator.

As she rounded the corner to the bullpen, she saw Jenny step out of the elevator, dressed smartly in a green skirt suit. She ran forward, almost knocking her over with the force of her hug.

Jenny had been caught off guard by the black blur running toward her, and had to brace herself against the wall of the elevator to keep them both from falling to the floor.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Abby screamed rocking them side-to-side in her embrace.

"Abby! I can't breathe," Jenny rasped, and Abby released her immediately, an apologetic look on her face, before going back to grinning.

"I'm glad you like it Abby," Jenny laughed.

"Oh my gosh I love it! It's the best present I've ever gotten!"

"Good. There's a huge jug of the stuff under your desk," Jenny said, still smiling at the bouncing young woman in front of her, "Happy birthday Abby."

"Thanks Jenny," she said smiling, before correcting herself, "I mean Director."

"You can call me Jenny when it's just us Abby."

Abby smiled at her before asking her, "Are you going on that trip with me and Ziva this weekend? She said she asked you."

"I don't know Abby, maybe."

"Please, please, pleeease go,"

"I'll think about it. I have a lot to do, even on the weekend. Either way I'm sure you'll have fun."

Abby huffed, "Fine. But you have to go."

Jenny laughed. "Bye Abby," she said, turning towards her office.

**A/N: Review please! I hope you liked this one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I've decided to continue this story for a few more chapters. The fact that I couldn't bring myself to change the status to complete after so long was irking me, so I decided it wasn't finished. Anyway, hope the story doesn't disappoint. :)**

Jenny walked into her Georgetown townhome, kicking her heels off. _They really were uncomfortable. There was no way she would be wearing those over the weekend. _Climbing the stairs, she cursed the tight skirt constricting her movements, and unzipped it in the back, letting it fall to her bedroom floor. She dropped her purse on her bed, tossing her loose tank top over her head.

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a towel from the closet, wrapping it around her body. She wiped the steam from the mirror, taking in her reflection. Her hair was long again. She had cut it a few years back, not long after the undercover ops in Paris. She had died it dark blonde, and a few highlights still remained. _She liked her natural red better though. Maybe she would dye it back over the weekend. _She sighed, clearing her mind of stray thoughts, and grabbed a hair tie from the counter, pulling her damp locks into a messy bun. She pulled a green slip from her drawer, and slid it over her head, eyeing the empty suitcase in the floor disdainfully. Somehow, Abby had convinced her to come along on the 'girl's weekend' and she had pulled the suitcase out before her shower. They left in the morning, and she still had to pack enough things to survive the weekend.

She decided that she would pack last, and descended the stairs, intent on clearing up the kitchen. It was Noemi's day off, and Jenny had left a mess from breakfast.

Five minutes later, as she was scrubbing a plate, a voice from behind her startled the red head, "Nice outfit Jen."

She jumped with a gasp, the plate she had been holding, slipping from her hands. She spun to face her intruder, a fixed glare on her face. She sighed exasperatedly, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself somewhat, "What do you want Jethro?" He just smiled, and she rolled her eyes, grabbing the broom and dustpan from the pantry, sweeping up the shards of glass. Dumping the mess into the trash can, she asked, without looking up at him, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Key."

"A key? How did you get a key? I certainly didn't give you one."

"I know where you hide the spare," he informed her, a cocky grin on his face.

Turning back to her previous task of washing dishes, she spoke, a hint of amusement in her voice, "I'll have to find a new hiding spot. What are you doing here Jethro?"

He strode across the room to lean aginst the counter next to her before speaking, "You got Abby a Caf-Pow machine."

She grinned smugly, offering no more than a, "Mm-hmm," in agreement.

"Too much caffeine is bad for you Jen."

"This says the man who lives and breathes overly stong cups of coffee every day, all day. You're just mad 'cause you didn't think of it first," she teased, before repeating her earlier question, "So why are you here again? Or did you just come to fume over the drink machine?"

"Just wonderin' why the Director approved leave for my forensic specialist, and the female counterpart of my team."

"Your forensic specialist?" she countered, a challenging smirk on her face,"You know I was almost positive it was my name at the bottom of her paycheck." Placing the last of her dishes in their rightful places, she grabbed the broom again, sweeping the rest of the floor, before grabbing a sponge and a bottle of disinfectant, to wipe down the table, as well as the counters.

"Yea. Right," he said sarcastically. "Where are they goin'?"

"Oh don't worry Jethro. It's a very important trip," she patronized him, switching the kitchen lights off, heading up the stairs, only to have him follow closely behind her. As they entered her bedroom, he took in the suitcase in the floor, and concluded that she must be going as well.

"What is this a girl's weekend or somethin'?" he shouted, as she was deep in her closet, and he recieved his answer when she popped her head out, a grin on her face.

Ziva yanked clothes from her closet tossing them behind her, onto the bed. Once she was satisfied with her wardrobe, she ran to the kitchen to check on her dinner. The beef stew was still simmering, safely in its pot. Returning to her bedroom, she grabbed her things for her hair from the bathroom, as well as all of the extra toiletries she would be needing.

She had just finished packing everything away into it's right ful place, when her cell phone rang. She groaned in aggrivation, pushing herself to her feet. Swiping the phone from its place on her nightstand, she looked at the caller ID, _Tony. _She rolled her eyes, and answered, "What do you want Tony?" zipping up her suitcase, and lugged it to the front door.

_"How'd you know it was me?"_

"There is a little thing called caleer ID Tony," she asid sarcastically.

_"Yeah. So how'd you get the Director to approve leave for the weekend?"_

"How could you possibly know that Tony?" she asked incredulously. Jenny had only filed the paperwork that morning.

_"Gibbs. He asked where you were going over the weekend. And if you didn't ask him, that means you went straight to boss lady," came the muffled reply, around what she assumed was food._

"Why do you want to know?" she demanded, turning the stove off.

_"'Cause, I've been trying to get weekends off forever."_

"Did you actually have a valid reason Tony? Or were you just expecting to get lucky?All weekend?"

_"No Zee-vah. I was doing something else, not that I have to tell you."_

"Yes well maybe I am better liked Tony."

_"People like me!"_

"Some perhaps, but there are not many at NCIS." At his scoff she laughed, and ended the call with a," Goodbye Tony."

Abby was running around her apartment, making sure that everything was in order, as it was the only thing she had left to do. She had been so excited about the trip that she had packed two days prior. She couldn't go to sleep because she was so hyped up on Caf-Pows. _Maybe she shouldn't have tested her birthday present so fast. And defintely not every thirty minutes._

**A/N: Tehe! :D Okay so next chapter, will have the beginning of the girl's weekend, and I'll probably have maybe two chapters after that. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lack in updates for this story guys. The hurricane hit, then school started, and work, and sports, and aaah! So yeah. Sorry again. Hopefully I'll have the other chapters up pretty soon too, and I'll have this one finished.**

**So hope you like it! :D **

Jenny walked through her house, making certain she had packed everything she needed and turned everything in her house off. Once she was satisfied everything was in order, she jogged down the stairs, placing her sunglasses on her head, and grabbed her purse and suitcase from their places by the door.

She shut the door, locking it behind her. As she made her way down the driveway, Ziva stepped out of her car to open the trunk.

"Hey," Jenny greeted her with a smile, to which Ziva replied the same greeting, helping the red head lift the suitcase into the trunk.

Walking around to their respective sides, both women slid into their seats. Jenny slid her glasses down over her eyes, turning to the Israeli, "We going to get Abby?"

Ziva nodded in response, shifting the gearshift into drive. "Yes. You were closer though," she said, sliding her own sunglasses to her eyes before speeding out into the street. Used to the horrendous driving, Jenny simply tightened her grip on the side of the door, and buckled her seatbelt.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Abby's apartment, and Ziva pulled out her phone to call the Goth down.

Even from the one sided conversation, Jenny could tell that Abby was not quite ready. "Tell her I'm coming up," Jenny said, pushing her door open at Ziva's nod.

She climbed the stairs, finding the feeling of not having to watch for heels odd, due to the leather gladiator sandals on her feet. Reaching the third flight of steps, Jenny knocked on Abby's door. Hearing a muffled, "It's open!" from inside, she turned the knob, pushing the door open.

"Abby?" she called, finding no signs of her in the living room.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion at the muffled, "Back here!" coming from the back of the apartment. She followed the voice, cocking an eyebrow at seeing Abby, buried in her closet, tossing clothes behind her. "Abby?" she inquired, wondering what the younger woman could be doing.

Abby popped out of her closet, her expression stricken. That soon morphed into a surprised smile as she took in Jenny's outfit, "Oooh I like your outfit. I've never seen you so casual."

"Thank you," Jenny said of her black shorts and cotton, white dolman top. "What are you looking for?" she asked, stepping over the pile of clothing in the floor.

Abby's expression returned to distress at her question. "The band we're going to see, Disturbed, I have a shirt with their name on it. But I can't find it," she said, pouting slightly.

Jenny smiled, dropping to her knees beside the young girl. "What does it look like?"

"It's black, with Disturbed written across the chest in grey letters."

"Okay. Well let me help you look, and maybe we'll find it."

Ten minutes later, they were heading down the stairs, Abby's shirt packed away in her suitcase, Jenny walking behind her.

Two hours later, Ziva pulled into the hotel, and before she could even open the door, Abby had shot out of the car, suitcase in hand, screaming, "We're here! Yay!"

She could hardly contain her excitement, waiting for both women to retrieve their suitcases. Not a second after Jenny had slammed the trunk, Abby grabbed both women by the hand, forcing them to run up the pathway with her.

They checked in and received their room keys before heading up to their room. They had booked a suite; two Full beds in one room, a Queen in the other. "Abby and I can share," Jenny volunteered, before adding teasingly, "Ziva I love you really, but you snore like a drunken sailor."

Ziva looked at her in mock astonishment before laughing, "Fine! You two share."

After they had gotten settled, the women changed into their swimsuits, and headed to the pool; Ziva in an army green monokini, Jenny in a forest green bikini, and Abby in her own black bikini.

"Jenny, you have to cannonball with me," Abby demanded, as Ziva had already headed for the diving board, and the red head smiled in compliance.

"Alright Abby."

"Yay!" Abby cheered, grabbing her by the hand, for the second time that day, and dragging her to the deepest end. They got a running start before jumping into the water, sending a tsunami of water splashing to the other side of the pool. Both women came up laughing. Jenny was surprised that she was actually enjoying herself so much. If she was being honest, she hadn't had so much fun in years.

Ziva waded towards them as Jenny hoisted herself out of the pool, coming up beside Abby as Jenny climbed the ladder to the diving board. Everyone cleared out of the way, as was customary when someone was about to dive. Abby and Ziva in particular, though, watched their friend as she jumped from the diving board, twisting her body so that she tucked into a double backwards somersault before ending in a graceful dive. Everyone cheered and whistled as she resurfaced, Abby and Ziva the loudest of all.

"How did you do that? That was so cool!" Abby squealed as she made her way over to them.

Jenny slicked her hair back out of her face with a breathy laugh. "I always did it as a kid. I figured I may as well try it again."

They spent another hour in the pool before showering, and deciding to visit the spa. They changed into bathrobes and picked up the spa brochure in the lobby. They all crowded around the piece of paper, each picking something they wanted to do.

"I want to get in the sauna," Jenny said, her comment quickly followed by Abby's.

"Ooh! Chocolate Facial," she said, pointing to it on the list.

"There is a chocolate mud bath as well," Ziva added, and it was an unspoken agreement that they had agreed upon their list for the day.

When they finally crawled into bed that night, they were relaxed, and ready for sleep. Ziva was exhausted, as she had been the one to drive them up there. She had bid them good night, and retreated to her side of the suite.

Jenny sat up in bed, a cup of Peppermint tea in hand, while Abby washed her face. They had long since changed into their night clothes; Jenny in shorts and a tank top, Abby in an oversized NCIS t-shirt.

"You having fun Abbs?" Jenny asked the younger girl, as she exited the bathroom, shutting the lights off behind her.

"Yeah," she replied, grinning, hugging the older woman before getting into her own bed, "I'm really glad you came."

"Me too Abby."

Abby grinned before releasing her, and sliding into her own bed, "Night Jenny."

"Good night Abbs."

**A/N: Kay so first day of the girlie weekend! Hope you liked this chappie guys! Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Kay guys! Newest chappie. the next one will be the last :)**

The girls had gotten dressed and headed down to breakfast; Jenny in a green tank top and black cargo shorts, Abby in her Disturbed t-shirt, and denim Bermudas and Ziva in a yellow camisole and, like Abby, denim shorts.

As Jenny heaped hash browns onto her plate, she clarified their plans once more, "So we eat first, then we go to the concert?"

Ziva nodded, trying to decide between waffles and pancakes, "Yeah. It's about half an hour away from here at two' o' clock."

"So, what, six hours?"

"Right. We can go shopping while we are out.."

They all sat down at a table in the breakfast room, Jenny and Ziva's plates piled high with eggs, waffles, hash browns, bacon, and sausage, or some combination o them. While Abby stayed far more health conscious, opting for a plate of assorted fruits with her waffles.

After they had eaten, they all piled into the car, They drove along the road, sitting in comfortable silence, listening to the radio, striking up the occasional conversation. Soon, Ziva caught a shopping center out of her peripheral vision, and made a sharp right into the parking lot.

Three hours later, as they walked through the mall, bags of clothing, shoes, and anything else they could find, they passed by a salon, and Jenny lingered momentarily. The other two women stopped and turned, quickly noticing they were missing a companion.

"Are you gonna get your hair done?" Abby asked, looking into the ritzy looking salon.

Ziva eyed her expectantly, obviously intending to ask the same question.

Jenny thought about it before asking, "Do you mind?" She did not want to do something that they would not all enjoy.

"No," Abby assured her, walking into the salon, soon followed by Jenny and Ziva. She walked up to the reception desk, and was about to speak to the young bleach blonde at the counter, but first, turned to Ziva. "Are you getting yours done too?" she asked. At Ziva's nod she turned back to the girl at the desk. "we all want to get our hair done," she said.

Th girl clickd the mous a few times before asking, "Do you have an appointment.

"No," Abby replied, "The sign said walk ins welcome.

"Yeah. They are, just a mandatory question. So what are your names?"

"Shepard, Scuito, and David."

The receptionist clicked the mous a few more times before looking up at her, smiling brightly. "Okay. It'll be about twenty minutes or so."

As promised, within twenty minutes, all three women had been called to a chair, dspite being on opposite areas of the salon. Two hours later, alll of them had finished. Abby and Ziva had finished first; Abby having dyed her hair so black that it had a blue cast to it, Ziva having done the opposite, getting blonde highlights. They stood in the line to the register, waiting for Jenny. When she did they were both shocked.

She had chopped all of her hair off, having it cut into a close pixie cut, and colored it a richer shade of red.

Jenny looked at the hesitantly, biting her lip, dreading their reactions. She had wanted a change, and she always had like her short hair better. It was much easier to take care of.

Much to her surprise, once the shock had worn off, the both smiled.

"Oh my God! I love it!" Abby squealed, making a motion with her finger, indicating for Jenny to spin in a 360. She complied, revealing a revealing a shorter back as opposed to he slightly longer sides and top. "So cute," Abby said, reinforcing her previous statement.

"Very," Ziva agreed, and Jenny smiled, glad they shared her opinion.

"I like it too," she said, then laughed, imagining Gibbs reaction. She wasn't sure how he would like the cut, but she knew he would definitely like the color. "I wonder what Gibbs will say," she said, voicing her thoughts.

"He'll probably die from the shock," Ziva laughed.

They arrived at the concert fifteen minutes later, just as people were starting to fill in. They made it to their seats without much difficulty, and both Ziva and Jenny grinned, seeing Abby practically bouncing in her seat.

Once the concert was over, Jenny was sure her eardrums would never be the same, as was Ziva. Abby however, looked absolutely overjoyed. She was singing the last song they had played, 'Down With the Sickness.'

It was late, when they finally made it back to the hotel, nearly 2200. They had left the concert at four, then gone to get food, only to be stuck in traffic for two hours. Everyone was exhausted, and they still had to pack everything thy had bought, as well as what they had brought with them. They would easily be up for another hour.

**A/n: Hope you liked it as much as the other one! :) Speaking of which, thanks so much for all of your reviews :)**

**Sorry I'm not as peppy(crazy) as usual in this note :/ I'm just super sleepy right now. But, like I said, hope you like! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

_Gah! It's been quite a long time (okay, so a really long time), and I honestly apologize. Don't hate me too much? Well, I've finally finshed the last chapter to this story, and for those of you who are so kind as to keep reading, thank you :)_

* * *

><p>The heat of the summer morning sun beat down on Jenny's neck as she tossed her bag into the backseat. She would have to get used to the short hair.<p>

"Did you have fun, Abby?" she asked the gleeful Goth the following morning.

"It was my best birthday ever," Abby enthused, and Jenny smiled brightly about to reply when Ziva strode out of the hotel.

"Are we ready?" the Israeli asked, twisting her braided long hair into a bun at the crown of her head.

She had stayed behind to check them out while Abby and Jenny packed the car.

Jenny murmured a sound of agreement, and Abby nodded with her trademark bright smile, her pigtails swinging on her head.

Three hours later, they sat in traffic: a rarity with Ziva driving.

"For God's sake!" Jenny huffed, leaning her head against the car door. "Is the damn President of the United States driving in, or what?"

"France," Ziva murmured, and she sounded so sincerely unaffected that Jenny sat up abruptly, looking over at her in shocked confusion.

The President of France did not just drive through Virginia unexpectedly; and Jenny was sure she should have heard of it before then if he was.

Ziva smiled, nodding in submission.

"I am pulling your…head, yes?" she laughed, and Jenny relaxed.

"Leg," Jenny corrected, and Ziva nodded, noting it.

"I do not know why traffic is so bad," Ziva mused

"Try the radio," Abby suggested from her place stretched out across the backseat.

Jenny complied, reaching forward to raise the volume and they listened as she scanned through the stations in search of any news about their location.

A man's voice cut through the long run of music, and Abby sat up.

"Wait, wait, go back," she instructed urgently, and Jenny did as she was asked.

A man's rich, baritone carried across the radio waves, filling the confines of the car.

"…_seven car pileup in the Quantico, Virginia area."_

After that, all three women tuned out. That was all they needed to know. They would be there for hours, and they still had the NCIS Awards ceremony in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

When they finally drove up to Abby's apartment, having decided to drop her off first, a blanket of indigo clouds covered the sky.

Jenny turned in her seat to see that Abby had fallen asleep, using her soft duffle bag as a pillow.

"Abby," Jenny murmured, reaching out to shake her gently. When she failed to respond, Jenny tried again. "Abby," she called louder. "Wake up."

Abby stirred with a small moan, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Where are we," she mumbled groggily.

"Your apartment," Jenny murmured, and Abby opened her eyes fully to see both other women staring back at her over their seats.

"Okay," Abby groaned, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

As the haze of sleep began to clear, Abby narrowed her eyes in confusion at seeing her neighbor standing on the steps to her apartment building with their landlord.

"Is everything alright, Abby?" Ziva inquired, and Abby nodded absently before turning to the other two women once more.

She looped her arms around each of their necks, pulling them into warm and characteristically 'Abby' hugs.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said in farewell. "Thanks for this weekend," she added humbly. "I really had fun."

"We are glad, Abby," Ziva said with a small smile, and Jenny's smile seemed to concur with her statement.

Abby smiled before pushing her door open, and stepping out onto the cracking street, her platform boots clinking as she did so.

Ziva rested her hand on the gear shift, waiting for Abby to enter her apartment. Instead though, the Goth stopped to speak with the two people standing outside: one, a balding man who appeared to be in his fifties, the other a younger woman with frizzy, blonde hair who might have been about thirty.

Jenny and Ziva watched Abby seem to _deflate _slightly, and the Goth looked back to the car dejectedly.

"I'll see," Jenny offered, nodding at Ziva before pushing her door open to exit the car as well.

She had to watch her step as she leaped up onto the sidewalk so as not to get her heel stuck in the storm drain; and she covered the few steps to Abby's door in short, quick strides. She nodded to the other two people standing there aside from Abby in a cordial manner and a polite greeting before turning to Abby inquisitively.

"Abby?" she queried, raising a brow.

"My apartment flooded," Abby bemoaned in forlornly in her raspy voice.

"How long until it's fixed?" Jenny asked, casting a quick glance toward both the middle aged man there and the woman with blonde hair.

She would take an answer from any of the three of them there, but it was Abby who answered.

"Tom said a couple of days, and that they'd put me up in a hotel, but all of my stuff is up there."

Jenny took Tom to be the man there, and assumed he was either the landlord or the handyman. She sighed heavily. She was exhausted. She shook her head in the negative at the idea of Abby having to stay at what would probably be some second-rate motel for a week-because often times when your landlord said a few days, it meant at least a week.

"You can stay with me," Jenny said. "I'm sure my sister left something there you can wear. She's tall like you."

"Jenny, you don't have to-" she started, not wanting to be an inconvenience. She knew Jenny had put off work that needed to be attended to in order to go with her over the weekend; but Jenny stopped her.

"Abby, don't worry about it," Jenny insisted pointedly. Abby gave her a bashful smile in acquiescence, and Jenny returned it with an indulgent one. "Come on," she coaxed, nodding her head in the direction of the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenny rummaged through her bedroom drawer in search of something for Abby to sleep in.

Ziva had dropped them at Jenny's town home less than ten minutes ago.

She came across one of Jethro's old NIS shirts she had taken hostage years ago, and grabbed it, deciding it would have to do; and she set of down the hallway toward the guest room with her long, silk robe dancing around her ankles.

She called Abby's name, knocking on the bedroom door. She received a call of invitation from Abby, and pushed the door open. She smiled tiredly at the younger woman, producing the shirt.

"Sorry, I can't find anything else," she apologized, but Abby waved her off.

"Oh, no, this is great, thanks," she assured the red-head. She smiled devilishly at the distinct absence of the letter 'C' in the shirt's emblem. "You weren't at NCIS before they changed the name were you?" she asked with faux innocence, her peridot eyes sparkling. "So, you got this from someone who _was_ there. You know Gibbs has one a lot like this."

"Abby," Jenny warned, narrowing her eyes, and the Goth smiled, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I was only making hypotheses," Abby defended herself, bringing a hand to herself in mock hurt. "I'm a scientist."

Jenny pursed her lips with a murmur of skepticism though she smirked nonetheless.

"Good night, Abby," she laughed, shaking her head as she turned on her heel.

"Jenny," Abby called, and Jenny turned to her expectantly from the doorway.

"Thanks," Abby said with a grateful smile. "For everything," she added, and a soft smile graced Jenny's face.

"Your welcome, Abby," she replied, leaning against the door a moment before she shut it behind her.

Jenny Shepard suspected she would never have children. It hadn't fit into her plan-a family; and it didn't exactly keep her up at night. Children had never been in her plans, even as a younger woman; but she as she walked back to her room she realized that Abby Sciuto was about as close as she could get.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

**Hopefully a satisfying ending. Thank you to all of you who originally started reading, and especially those of who came back to read this chapter. You guys are great.**

**_-M_**


End file.
